


Amavikka and Amaleia

by TRCunning



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Jedi Shmi Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 22:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRCunning/pseuds/TRCunning





	Amavikka and Amaleia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fallout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247679) by [Blue_Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sunshine/pseuds/Blue_Sunshine). 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/183928414@N02/48649383958/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
